immigrantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Immigrants Wiki
The Immigrants The Immigrants is an upcoming fictional hungarian-american web-series created by Nikolai Rakhov (Dániel Mikola). The story is about 2 brothers, Kassak Rakhov and Nikolai Rakhov, who escapes from Russia to their elder Brother, Andrei Rakhov, who lives in Day West, California to prevent their life being ruined by the war that was provoked by a seperated spy team from KGB. Since Kassak was the member of this separated team, the war involves him aswell as his younger brother, and their disappearance from Moscow creates a large indignation from the KGB, and wants them back immediately. The story mixes the comedy and the drama sometimes with horror elements. Characters - Kassak Rakhov Kassak is one of the three main protagonists of the story. In the first episode he lives in Khimki, Moscow, with his younger brother, Niko. Currently not many thing is known of him nor his family, but he's taking care of Niko, and he was once a member of a seperated team that was gathered by KGB. Since KGB provoked a war, he left the team for the reason he didn't want to risk Niko's life by living in a riot city, but the KGB did not agree with that, and wants both of them back. - Nikolai Rakhov Niko is one of the three main protagonists of the story, and the younger brother of Kassak and Andrei, and the last child in the Rakhov family. In episode 1 he lives with Kassak in Khimki, Moscow. Almost nothing is known of his personality nor life yet. He is Kassak's main reason to leave KGB by not wanting him to witness a war due to his young age. - Andrei Rakhov One of the three main protagonists of the story, and the elder brother of Kassak and Niko. He lives in Day West, Los Angeles. In the first episode he can be heard in a phone conversation with Kassak. He also the only get away for Niko and Kassak from Moscow. - Uncle Fry Uncle Fry is the grandfather of the three Rakhovs. He lives in the Old Fellow's House since 1986 and a WWII veteran with lots of war experience and with absence of humor sense. - Jake Malik Jake is the friend of Andrei Rakhov and Daweed. He is an afro-american, immigrated in 1981 with his family, since then he's a co-worker in Rakhov Mart. He is a great fan of Michael Jackson. -''' David Matthew''' David also knows as Daweed is a pot headed Caucasian-American, and friend with Andrei and Jake. He is also a co-worker in Rakhov Mart, and likes Rock n' Roll and Raggea. - People of KGB The people of KGB are the main antagonists of Season 1. Kassak is an ex-member of the KGB's seperated spy team and after he's escape from Moscow he and he's younger brother Niko are considered as letting the war in Moscow begun and most wanted in Russia and California since they know he's moved to Day West. -''' The Magician''' Magician (as named after his defeater) is the second main antagonist of Season 1. He is the greatest threat to mankind since the beginning of time, and was turned into stone 2000 years ago by an unknown magician. The curse that sat on Magician was released by Niko when he not knowing the consequences spelled the anti-curse which was written on the wall of the room that hid the beast from the World. Since the Magician is way too weak after he's awake after a long time he is a minor antagonist of Season 1, and not much is revealed of him. Season 1 *Season 1 is set in the late 80s, and based on 80s pop cultural references, mostly comedic. First half of Season 1'' "A Better View":' - '''Episode 1 "A New Life Awaits Us"' Two KGB agents are on their way to Kassak Rakhov about his missing from the service. After knocking on the Rakhovs' door they're kindly welcomed and being asked inside for a coffee by Nikolai Rakhov, but they deny the offer and rather want to capture Kassak. The agents are being shot down by Kassak, and after they dragged their bodies inside they leave immediately... - Episode 2 "A New Day" Fresh arrived to Day West the brothers getting started with the new place, especially Niko who have never been there before. Both of them going to Rakhov Mart to help Andrei around his store. While hanging around they meet Andrei's friends Jake Malik, an afro-american guy in his 20s, and the pot-headed Dave "Daweed" Matthew. -''' Episode 3 "We Didn't Forget You"' The KGB keeps their contacts strictly. Two man arrives in Day West claiming that Kassak and Nikolai Rakhov both broken their promise towards the KGB, even thought Niko never had any relationship with them, and left the country, in a nutshell, they let the war began in Moscow. It is also revealed that the KGB's having a hidden headquarters in Los Angeles, and the brothers must show up in front of the West KGB to end this... Can it come out any wrong? -' Episode 4 "Forever Young"' A massive lightning hits Day West in the morning following an explosion. There's a meteor landed not far from the Old Fellow's House, two of the employees go out and finds the thing that crashed, and taking it to the house's basement. Suddenly every old people starting to feel energetic and doing things that they shouldn't have in their age. '''Uncle Fry', who is also the residential of the house is getting younger and younger hour by hour. The old people find out that the secret of youth is in the meteorite which crashed that morning. After the employees made a call about the alien thing a mysterious man arrives claiming that the "Cocoon" belongs to his people ... - Episode 5 "Unburied Hatred" Andrei, Kassak, Niko and Uncle Fry are visiting the grave of an old soldier in the Day West Cemetery, who has fought alongside with Fry in the WWII, and been shot. While they're paying their respects Niko wanders away and finds a hidden Dungeon entrance which leads through a dark tunnel with a long time not visited room with a mystery statue in the middle. After a few minutes Kassak finds Niko in the room and both of them stands infront of the statue shocked. By reading out loudly the words written on the statue, it comes alive, and storms out of the dungeon all of a sudden, the brothers not knowing what they have released on earth to rampage once again. At that night terrible nightmares starts to disturb the city's dreams... *end of the first half of Season 1. Second half of Season 1 "Awake Of The Evil" coming soon... Trivia - Even thought the series is not out yet, a 2 minutes demo from the first episode can be seen on YouTube with english subtitles. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lI8ilmynXOM - The concept of Kassak and he's past with the KGB is bleeding from lots of wounds. Since KGB is a Security Agency, and haven't caused Country sized war or any war and handles it's members much more strictly as showed in the Series. It's just a fictional story line. - The Episode "Forever Young" is a spoof of the american 80s movie "'''''The Cocoon". - The Magician's character is took from the railshooter series The House of the Dead by Sega where he is also made to destroy mankind. He's story and deeds are original. Category:Browse Category:Characters